Abduction: Phineas and Ferb style
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: Phineas finds out his life is all a lie, now with Ferb and Isabella, he must find out about his real family. As well as escape dangers untold. Based off of "Abduction" starring Taylor Lautner.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys well, I am gonna wait until April to start on the Anti-Phineas sequel because I really wanted to do this. I have been hooked on "**_**Abduction"**_** lately. So I am gonna write it Pnf style. Here is how the cast will go:**

**Nathan: Phineas**

**Karen: Isabella**

**Dr. Bennett: Vanessa **

**Kozlow: Doof 2**

**Frank Burton: Monogram**

**Martin Price: (unnamed father) Phineas' real father**

**Lorna Price: Linda Flynn**

**Mara Harper: Candace (she is not gonna be the mother, just a sister. Ferb's mother died in this story.**

**Kevin Harper: Lawrence Fletcher**

**(In this case Phineas' foster dad has a son and daughter, Ferb. Other characters will be variously used. I need name ideas for phineas' dad. Also, the characters are still the same age.) Ok now let's see how this goes lol **

Phineas Flynn sits on the edge of his brother's bike. Ferb looks at him really annoyingly. They are on their way to a party. Buford, Baljeet, and Irving follow on their bikes too. They arrive at the party and Ferb purposely crashes into the sidewalk to teach his wreck less brother a lesson. Phineas falls and Irving says "Dude you are insane." Phineas smiles, for it didn't hurt. "Yes, yes I am," he says proudly. Ferb then says "Why do you have to be so wreck less? Dad and Candace told me to look after you." Phineas says "What, you aren't my _big_ brother." Ferb grunts and walks away annoyed. "Let's party!" Buford exclaims. Then they go in and party. Soon Isabella Garcia Shapiro walks in and Phineas stares at her. "Here we go," Baljeet says. Soon Isabella and her boyfriend Thaddeus walk by. Phineas didn't like him. He was a jerk and a brute…not to mention an idiot. He bumped into Phineas and he said "Hey watch it chump." Phineas wasn't afraid and he said "Watch what? (Thaddeus turns around and looks at him) You bumped into me." Thaddeus was about to punch Phineas in the face when Isabella came in and said "Thaddeus no (she whispers something in his ear) come on." He follows him. Phineas and the rest then decide to party. Phineas took some apple juice…or that's what he thought it was. Phineas was acting strangely all of a sudden and Ferb looked into the drink he took, and sighed. It was beer. What do you expect at a party with teenagers, and kids there too. The teens don't care that kids are too young to drink. Later that night Phineas crashed from being drunk.

He woke up the next morning on the lawn. Ferb was giving him the stare down. "What," he said as he got up. "You weren't drinking apple juice last night. That was beer! You know what Dad is gonna do when we get home," Ferb scolded. Ferb was right, Lawrence always liked to wrestle the boys in the morning. Candace wasn't for it that much, but he thought it meant more than just fun. "I know sorry. I didn't know that it was beer," Phineas said. Then they helped clean up for the party and a car pulled up and they panicked. They got in the car and Candace just shook her head as she drove them home.

Later on when they get home, Lawrence indeed wants to fight the boys. He starts with Phineas. Phineas puts up a great effort, but the beer was making him feel sick. He threw up a few times. Candace and Ferb talked while Ferb waited for his turn. "Phineas is way too young drink beer Ferb. Why on earth would he drink beer?" Candace asked. "He thought it was apple juice," Ferb explained. Candace grunted and said "Okay Dad is really beating on him now. Dad! Come on! He doesn't feel the greatest. Just let him rest now. Fight Ferb now. Ferb isn't intoxicated." Then Phineas came by Candace and said "Thanks Candace." Candace gave him a 'you're in trouble' look. And he asked "What? I didn't know it was beer Candace." Candace scolded "That doesn't matter Phineas, you and Ferb were still at a party, you didn't call, you are both grounded for a week." Candace was given full authority to give punishment to the boys since she was the mother figure of the house. "Seriously?" Phineas asked annoyed. "Yeah, seriously Phineas. Ferb knows too. Now go up and take a shower. You look terrible," Candace said. Phineas obeyed and he and Ferb went to their room to do some homework.

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue this? I have been soooooo hooked on "Abduction" and I got the idea…I don't know where I got the idea. I guess I imagined how it would look with Phineas and Isabella, and thus this was in my head. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys it's iheartphinabella05. This is chapter two of my PnF version of the awesome movie "Abduction". I own neither of the two. Oh btw I will be updating a lot chapters rapidly today.**

Phineas and Ferb did their homework. Later on they ate dinner with their dad and sister, and then later they were doing dishes. Ferb was a bit mad at Phineas for getting them grounded, so he was kind of giving him the cold shoulder. "Ferb, you haven't said a word to me since we got grounded," Phineas said to his brother as they did the dishes. "Phineas, how could you not know that was beer, not apple juice?" Ferb scolded his brother. Phineas didn't like being reminded at how dumb he had been last night. "Ferb, I swear I had no idea that it was beer," Phineas said. Ferb snickered and he said "How could you think that _apple juice _would be served at a party that _teenagers_ throw. Phineas, teenagers don't care that kids aren't supposed to drink, especially teenagers that aren't supposed to drink that do!" Phineas then said "I'm sorry Ferb. I was being stupid and wreck less." Ferb was surprised and he got a smile on his face as he said "Thank you captain obvious." Phineas smiled knowing their argument was over. "I am sorry though. I didn't mean for us to get grounded," Phineas said. Ferb then gently punched his brother's shoulder playfully. Then they heard in the distance "Thaddeus, you are such a jerk! All you care about is football and getting drunk! Just get outta here!" Isabella screamed, and the boys went outside. They see Thaddeus and Isabella arguing. "Whatever Isabella, I can get any girl I want in my home town, I don't need you," Thaddeus said as he punched his car. Then he saw the boys looking at him, particularly Phineas. "What are you looking at freaks?" Thaddeus snidely asked. Phineas had the urge to punch him, but he didn't go over there.

"Sometimes I do feel like a freak," Phineas began then the scene changed to a psychiatrist's office; he and Ferb sat there with their psychiatrist, Vanessa, "like I'm a stranger in my own life. I would be sitting down at the dinner table with my family and I think to myself. Who are these people?" Vanessa smiled and said "Don't you think everyone feel like that?" Phineas then mentioned that he used Vanessa's technique. "Last night, some jerk snapped at me. I had this urge to go over and smash his face," Phineas said as he smiled. "But you contained it," Vanessa finished. Phineas nodded with a smile and said "Yeah, I put the away. I chilled. It wasn't worth it." Ferb nodded proud of his brother. Vanessa also smiled. "That's great Phineas. Do you realize that we might have had this conversation in juvenile court a year ago?" Vanessa said. They both nodded then Phineas said something that shocked Ferb and Vanessa, "I still have the dreams." Ferb was shocked and said "Still?" Vanessa frowned and asked "When was the last one Phineas?" "Two nights ago," Phineas replied. "Any new details?" Vanessa asked. Phineas nodded and then he said, "Still the same one every time. (then it cuts to the dream he has as he narrates how it goes) _I see a woman, then she sings to me. I think it's a lullaby. Then the attack. She struggles, then is killed. _(Scene goes back to the psychiatrist's room) And then it's over." Vanessa then said, "Phineas, sometimes dreams are based off of memories, or imagination inside your subconscious." Ferb giggled under his breath. "Yeah we know how active his imagination is," he muttered under his breath. Phineas gave Ferb an 'Oh shut up' look, and he was confused by why Vanessa didn't want to try unearthing the dream. He told her about it numerous times, but she never tried to uncover the reason he was having it. He noticed Ferb was concerned and wondering the same thing. "Vanessa, don't most psychiatrists want to unearth these things?" he asked. Vanessa shrugged and said "I'm not most psychiatrists. Our time is up boys. Have a great week."

They left and went home. Next day, they were on their way to school. Phineas was riding his two seater bike, and Ferb was riding his one seater. First they had wrestling. Everyone knew the best wrestler were Phineas and Ferb. After that, they went to their lockers. Phineas looked at Isabella talking to her friend Gretchen. "Here we go again. You look at her, she glances back at you. You both totally dig each other, and yet nobody pulls the plug," Ferb says. Phineas then said "You want me to do something? Fine." Isabella walked by and he said "Hey…Isabella." Ferb smirks and says "Smooth bro, smooth." Phineas playfully pushes him, and they head to class. Mr. Miles gave the class a ten page assignment on a topic of their choice (from the list). They were all assigned a partner. Isabella and Phineas were assigned to be partners, and Ferb being a lone student worked alone on his project. Then Phineas asked Mr. Miles if he, Ferb and Isabella could work together, and he agreed. Later on, they got home and they were playing a racing game. "Eat my dust Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed as he pulled in front of Ferb. Then they heard Candace say "Oh hi Isabella." Phineas almost panicked at the thought that Isabella would think he was still acting like a little kid (him being a ten year old high schooler, you would expect him to act mature). He quickly said "Ferb, quick we gotta clean up!" he changed into a clean shirt and cleaned up every piece of laundry he had, for he wanted to impress Isabella. He struck a pose as Isabella walked in saying "Okay you two, I am not doing all the work for you on this project." They looked at each other and said "Alright." Then Phineas realized they never turned off the game, and he panicked in his mind. "I see you two still like games," Isabella said almost not surprised. Phineas had to think quick. "Uh, yeah, but…Ferb is the one that wants to play them all the time," he said as he reached up to rub his ear. Ferb gave Phineas a confused look. Phineas was the one that asked him to play with him all the time. Then Phineas pointed at Isabella and jerked his head at her in front of Ferb, and he knew what Phineas was trying to do. "Okay, anyways let's get started on this project," Isabella said.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Please review thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys here is the next chapter to my story. I own neither **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** or **_**Abduction.**_

Later on, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were working on their project. Then Isabella said "Hey, what was I hearing about Phineas waking up on the lawn after that party?" Phineas got super embarrassed and he said "Oh it's nothing ,just a practical joke. You know I thought your boyfriend was gonna give me a punch that night." Isabella got a mad frown on her face. "He's not my boyfriend," she said. Phineas got excited that they broke up. "What did you say to him to make him back off so quickly?" he asked curiously. "I told him that you would have kicked him in the head if he didn't stop acting like a jerk," Isabella replied with a proud face. Phineas smiled and asked "How did you know I would have kicked him in the head?" Isabella then asked snidely "How long have we been living across the street from each other Phineas?" Phineas smiled knowing that he was sort of getting somewhere with it. Then they decided to work on their project.

Soon Phineas found a really cool website. "Hey guys, look I found this missing persons website. It shows their favorite food, drink, and a whole bunch of other unusual things," Phineas said. "I found another website that has pictures of kids and then you can see what they might look like today," Isabella said. The boys went over. "Let's see Lenny Donto meets…Justin Bieber," Isabella said and they all laughed. "Madi Honroa meets…" Ferb said. "Lady Gaga," Isabella finished and they laughed again. "Let's see here Matt Damion meets…you," Isabella said to Phineas. Phineas then said "That doesn't look like me. I'm sure there are other triangle heads in the world." Isabella clicked and she said "You're right, definitely not you. This kid is too cute." Phineas then saw something and he thought for a bit. "Hey Isabella can you send me a link to that website?" he asked. She gave him the link and he pulled it up on his laptop. Then she got ready to leave. "Hey, what time do you guys wanna start outlining?" Isabella asked. Phineas then told her that they would come over in a bit. "Cool, see you guys in a bit," she replied.

After she left, Phineas looked through his old clothes looking for something. "What are you doing Phineas?" Ferb asked him. "I'm trying to find something, what else Ferb." Phineas replied to his confused brother. Then he found what he was looking for. "Found it…oh my gosh. Ferb look! (Ferb went over to his brother) Look at the picture of the kid in the overalls and now look at the stain on my white shirt. It's the exact same thing Ferb! And I was lying. I don't think there are a lot of triangle heads in the universe," Phineas said. Then Ferb cocked his eyebrow. "Phineas, you aren't saying what I think you are, are you?" he asked. Phineas nodded and said "Yes Ferb, yes I am. I think that really _is _me on that website." Then they printed the page from the website, grabbed the overalls and shirt, put them in the bag, and headed over to Isabella's. Candace saw that they were going somewhere. "Where do you two think you're going?" she asked, "Don't you remember you're still grounded?" Phineas then spoke up, "We're going to Isabella's for school project." Then Candace and Lawrence talked, and they agreed to let them go. When they got there, they told Isabella about everything. "Okay, I see the resemblance, but I really don't think this is you Phineas," Isabella said. "Isabella, how many triangle heads do you think exist in the world?" Phineas asked. "It's just a coincidence Phineas," Ferb said. Isabella agreed then Phineas realized he would need to show the shirt again. "Fine, explain this," He said as he threw the shirt and overalls at Isabella. She looked at the shirt and said "Okay, so you have the same shirt and overalls as the kid on the website." Expecting that, Phineas then said "Not the shirt, the stain on left shoulder." She looked at the stain and then Phineas brought over the laptop and said "Look." Isabella saw the stains on both shirts were exactly identical. "Holy crap," she said surprised. They looked more into the website and clicked on the picture. Soon they were in contact with someone.

Elsewhere, a man rushed down the stairs and got in contact with the kids. He came up with a fake name. "My name is…Hannah," he said as he typed.

The message appeared on Phineas' laptop screen. "Hannah," Isabella said as she was amused that he was talking to a female. "Hi, this is Phineas Fletcher," Phineas said aloud as he typed it on his laptop.

Little did they know the man put a trace and web cam on the lap top and took a picture. Soon he realized that he was talking online to the boy his boss was after. He called his boss. _"Hello,"_ a voice said. "Mr. Doofenshmirtz, you told me to alert you at once it the website got ahead," the man said. Then he sent the picture of Phineas to him.

Back with the kids, they received a message that asked where their location was. "Don't you think it's weird that she wants to know your address?" Isabella asked suspiciously. Then Phineas' eyes widened as he saw that the web cam was on. He quickly shut the laptop, and he said "Maybe this is all just a mistake." Isabella said "Maybe you were adopted." Ferb knew that wasn't it because if he was adopted, Candace would have told him. "No, I know that's not it. I would have known," he said. "That, and if I were adopted, why would my picture end up on a missing person's website?" Phineas pointed out. Then Isabella said "Or a better question. If this is for real, then who are those people in your house?" Ferb gave her a look, and Isabella said "Besides you Ferb. If this is real, you didn't know."

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying my Phineas and Ferb version of the suspense/romance film "Abduction". Please review thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying this. I own neither **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**or **_**Abduction.**_** Read and review thanks. **

Later on, Phineas finds his birth certificate. "Why do you need your birth certificate Phineas? Tell me Buford isn't making you a fake ID like he is for other people." Candace said as she saw him looking at it. "Oh, no it's not that. I was just um… looking at it," he replied as he put it back and went up to his room.

The next day, Irving bragged about getting VIP tickets for the first pirates home game **(A/n: I know it was revealed at the party in the movie, but I forgot to mention it at the party scene)**, and he helped Phineas find out more about himself. They saw only two pictures of his childhood. Then Irving saw that Phineas' pictures were cropped weirdly. "Hey wait Phineas, look at this. See the shoulders of a guy next to you? (Phineas nodded) The picture's cropped weirdly, as if someone didn't want to be seen," Irving explained. Phineas definitely knew something was up. Ferb joined them, and Phineas told him what Irving had said. Ferb considered Irving an unreliable source, but in spite of the other facts, he believed him. They would confront Candace later on.

They got home, and Lawrence was working on a project of some sort. Noticing that neither boys said hi to him he said "What, too cool to say hi?" Phineas was indeed ignoring him, but not because he was too cool. "Hi," he said plainly. Ferb waved, for he was a little mad too because his dad and sister may have been kidnappers.

Later on in their room, Phineas is still on the website trying to find answers and Ferb is sitting reading a book. Candace comes in "Hey guys, (she sees the shirt and paper printed out) hey it's your old shirt," she said. Then she realized what was going on. "Are you my sister?" Phineas asked. "You are my brother. Always, both of you are-" Candace began but was interrupted by Phineas "Answer me. Are. You. My. Sister?" She looked at Ferb who was giving her the same look Phineas was. "No Phineas, I'm not, but I am Ferb's. Ferb isn't involved in this though so don't get mad at him," she replied, "We wanted to tell you for years, but we just couldn't." Phineas was enraged in his head, but he was calmed down on the outside. "Go ahead. Tell me, and Ferb too," he said. Candace was almost in tears because she felt bad that her brothers were hating her like this. "Dad is a part of this guys, I have to go. Now listen, don't judge us so fast. (she puts her arms around both boys) You both are my brothers and nothing will ever change that. I gotta go," Candace says in tears as she walks out. Phineas was freaked out more than Ferb knowing that his dad wasn't really his dad all this time, and worst, he and Ferb weren't actually brothers. "Ferb I-I-I can't believe we aren't actually b-brothers," he said sadly. Ferb gave Phineas a hug and he said "You will always be my brother Phineas, always." They called Isabella and told her that it was true, and she said she would be right over.

Down in the living room, Candace is in tears knowing that her brothers think that she is a psychopath that kidnapped a child and pretended to be his sister. Of course she and her dad know the true story. Soon she hears knocking, and she pulls it together. She answers the door, and is surprised by two men in black suits. "Ms. Fletcher?" one of the black suited men asked. **(A/n: Yes I am pretending that Candace is a Fletcher not a Flynn in this story because that is Phineas' true name, Phineas Flynn) **"Yes?" Candace asked. "We have a question about your brother, Phineas," the other responded. Candace knew why these guys were here and who they were working with, so she tried slamming the door. Then they burst in and she fought them. Phineas and Ferb were about to go greet Isabella, and they saw Candace fighting the guys. Then one of them shot her, and they both almost cried and they ran to their room in fear. "Take care of the dad, and I'll go get the kids," one said. The boys got out of the room quickly.

Meanwhile, Lawrence came in the room hearing all the crashing, and fought the other guy. Soon he saw Candace dead on the floor **(A/n: I'm sorry I had Candace be the one that dies, but I kind of had to. I'm so sorry. I didn't want Candace to die, but I couldn't think of anyone else.) **then he knocked out the guy, and as Phineas and Ferb came in from outside he freaked out then he saw that it was them. Phineas was freaking out at the sight of the girl he knew as a sister all his life was dead. "Phineas, Ferb go, Ferb, look after your brother. Both of you look out for each other you're all that you've got-" Lawrence ordered but he was interrupted by getting shot. Phineas freaked out even more (he was almost in tears not like a tantrum) and Ferb grabbed his arm, and they ran. Then Phineas thought of something as they ran. "Wait, Ferb, what about Isabella? She was coming over. We gotta go back for her!" Phineas exclaimed. They decided to go back for her.

Isabella was indeed in trouble because she saw the death of Candace and one of the guys saw her and took her into the house. He held the gun to her head, and told her to stay still and that she wouldn't feel it. She was terrified and petrified. Then Phineas came in and fought with Ferb by his side. Soon the guy was helpless on the floor and Phineas grabbed a crowbar and hit him with it. The guys yelped in pain. "WHO ARE YOU?" Phineas asked in tears and anger. The guy said nothing, and Phineas hit him again "ANSWER ME!" he shouted in tears and anger again. Then the guy stopped screaming and said "Phineas, I'm not the one dying here. There's a bomb in the kitchen." They ran and they saw it. They ran for their lives and landed in the pool just in time before the house exploded. Isabella's arm was hurt, and they left as they saw the house in ruins. Luckily their bikes weren't destroyed. Isabella rode on the back of Phineas' as they peddled for their lives. "How does it feel Isabella?" he asked as they peddled. "I don't know. It hurts," she said. "We're taking you to a hospital," Phineas said. Ferb nodded and they peddled quickly to the hospital.

**Me: So it begins now lol. I hated having Candace die, but I gotta stick to the story by that part. Sorry anyways please review thanks. I am still looking for name suggestions for Phineas' real dad. (would be Martin Price in **_**Abduction**_**) please review thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey guys it's me again. Here is the next chapter for my PnF version of the movie **_**Abduction.**_** Man, I am updating fast today. This will be my fourth chapter in one night. I just have to post these chapters up here after I type them. I have typed four chapters in one night. Talk about fast updater. Lol anyways read and review I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**or **_**Abduction**_**. Enjoy chapter 5.**

When they got to the hospital, Isabella was taken into the ER, and Phineas and Ferb called for help. Phineas dialed being the talkative one and Ferb just watched and listened.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"Hi, my dad and sister were just murdered, I think the people who did are after me and my brother too"

"_What is your location sir?"_

"We're at the hospital, but my dad and sister were killed at 2308 Maple Drive **(A/n: yes, the address of the Flynn-Fletcher household in the show, not the address in the movie)**"

"_Please hold sir"_

Seconds pass and they see their house on the news. Then a new voice spoke to him from the phone.

"_Phineas? Are you there?"_

"Yeah"

"_Are you alright?"_

"I'm shaken up a bit"

"_how are you feeling Phineas?"_

"How am I feeling? I just saw my dad and sister murdered with my eyes, and my brother saw it too."

Then another thought crossed Phineas' mind.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"_My name is Major Francis Monogram. I am with the CIA"_

"The CIA? Why am I talking with the CIA?"

"_Have you spoken with anyone since the incident other than Isabella Garcia Shapiro and Ferb Fletcher?"_

"no"

"_Good, don't talk to anyone. We're coming to get you guys. You need to trust us Phineas. We are here to help you"_

"Trust needs to be earned sir."

He hung up and they were gonna go see Isabella, and then someone with a set of colorful balloons walked by them. "Psst, Phineas, Ferb," the girl said behind the balloons. "Who are you?" Phineas asked afraid. She removed the balloons covering her face and revealed that she was Vanessa. "Vanessa? What are you doing here?" Phineas asked. "Just put that hoodie on and cover your face from the cameras both of you," she explained, "I'm a friend of your father's Phineas." Phineas was still shook up from the murder of his foster dad. "My dad has just been killed," he replied. "I'm talking about your real father Phineas," she replied, "We gotta get you two out of here." Phineas then thought of Isabella again. "Wait, Isabella," he said. "There's no time," Vanessa said, "I came for you two…(she touched an earpiece so she could hear it easier) they're already here." They got to Isabella and they all got into a car.

Phineas was still freaking out about all this, and so were Ferb and Isabella. "Phineas, there will be a better time for you to deal with this emotionally, but right now, you need to get your crap together," Vanessa said. "Who are you? Truly," Phineas asked. "I'm one of your keepers Phineas," Vanessa replied. "This is insane Phineas call the police," Isabella said. "We already tried that," Ferb replied. "Yeah, they connected me to the CIA. Some guy, Francis Monogram or whatever," Phineas finished. "Monogram? I work for him…well I used to. He can't be trusted. There were four of us besides your father that knew your identity: Lawrence, Candace, Monogram, and me. Two of us are dead. Monogram has to be considered unreliable," Vanessa said. Soon, she ordered them to jump out of the car. "Leave the girl, you two are better off alone," Vanessa said. "What? Where am I supposed to go?" Isabella asked almost in tears freaking out. Phineas reassured that they wouldn't leave her. Soon, they jumped out into the forest.

They swam through the river, and then Ferb told Phineas and Isabella to stay where they were, and that he was gonna go get some blankets. "Steal, Ferb?" Phineas asked astonished that Ferb would say that. "Phineas, first of all, the CIA is already on our trail, so it doesn't matter if we break the law a few times. Second of all, look at Isabella. She is shivering, and I can tell you are too," Ferb said. Phineas nodded seeing Ferb's point. "Dad told me to look after you Phineas. I intend to do that very thing. We're fugitives now," Ferb said. Then Phineas nodded and said "Hurry back." He left and Isabella and Phineas chatted a while. Moments later, Ferb returned with some blankets and he wrapped the big warm one around Phineas and Isabella knowing they were still cold. After a while they all fell asleep.

**Me: Wow, who knew it would be so de ja vuish to be writing this lol. I love writing this. Anyways that's the chapter. I have decided to call Phineas' real father Martin Flynn in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: hey guys here's the next chapter. I own neither of the two. Enjoy.**

Phineas woke up with tears in his eyes. Ferb had noticed his brother having a nightmare, and he came up to sleep with Phineas and Isabella. He knew after all that this was bigger for him than anyone else. "Phineas? Are you alright?" Ferb asked his shook up brother. "Yeah, I was just dreaming about Candace and Dad," the red head replied. Isabella gave him a hug, and they started on their way to the address that Vanessa gave them. Eventually they arrived and got in. They bummed around there for a while. They found a bag with a whole bunch of stuff including: a cell phone, a gun, and some other stuff. Soon, Phineas found a picture of a woman he recognized. "Linda Flynn," he read the name out loud. "What is it Phineas?" Isabella asked. "I know this woman," Phineas said. They left to go to the address, but they found out that it wasn't a house address. It was a grave stone number. "You know what's messed up? I never knew any of my mothers. Even though Candace was the foster sister, she was the mother figure of the house. I never knew what she sacrificed for me. Then Linda Flynn, all I saw of her was a dream. And she's a dead end now," Phineas said. Then Isabella looked at the flowers that were laid there. "Phineas, maybe she isn't. These flowers are fresh," she said.

They tracked down who laid the flowers, and they boarded a train. "You remember that summer when we were eight, and you told me you had a crush on me Phineas? (Phineas nodded, and Ferb left the room) How come you never asked me out?" Isabella said. "I'm not sure," he replied. Soon, they got the guts to kiss, and Isabella left to get some food. Ferb re-entered the room. "So how'd it go?" he asked. "Oh shut up Ferb," Phineas said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Isabella was getting the food, and she was on her way back to the room when she was gagged by a man. He took her in the room, smacked her in the face. He pointed a gun in her face demanding what room the boys were in. She refused, then he threatened to cut her fingers off, forcing her to tell him the room number. He left her tied and gagged, and he went to try and find the boys.

Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb got worried about Isabella, for she was taking a long time to get back with the food. They went to the cafeteria, but she was gone. They went back to their room only to find a man rummaging around it. Suddenly, they hid in another room, then when they were sure it was safe, they darted into their room, but the captor was too quick and prevented them from closing it. He barged into the room and fought Phineas. Ferb joined Phineas in the fight. The captor kicked the boys into the next room breaking the wall. Then he had Phineas by the throat against the wall. "You wanna _play_? You little kid," he said. Phineas spit in his eye knowing it would distract him. He then fought him, and as he fought with Ferb against this guy. He was reminded of all the times he wrestled with his dad. He realized that he was preparing him for what was coming. The two were able to kill the man. Isabella came in running. Then Phineas grabbed the captor, Ferb kicked the window open, and Phineas threw him out the window, letting the dead body just tumble on.

Soon, the CIA caught up and found the body. "He really is Martin's flippin kid," Monogram said aloud to the other agents, "They can't have gotten too far on foot. Find them."

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were running, but eventually, they caught up to them. "Phineas, why are you running? Is anybody pointing a gun at you?" Monogram said. Phineas still didn't trust this Monogram guy. "What do you want with me?" he asked. "Let's for starters get out of this dirt. You haven't eaten in 22 hours. You gotta be hungry. How about I buy you and your friends a burger and a milkshake?" Phineas didn't like that he called Ferb his _friend_. "First of all, Ferb is my brother, not my friend. Second of all, fine I will go with you." He said.

**Me: That's it for this chapter. Please review thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I love writing this lol. I own neither **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**or **_**Abduction.**_

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella ate their burgers and sipped their milkshakes like it would be their last meal ever. "You must have been hungry," Monogram said. Phineas gave him a look that said he didn't trust him, but he was willing to listen to what he has to say as long as he answered a few questions for him. "Alright, so what do you want, now that you have us?" Phineas asked snidely. Monogram didn't appreciate Phineas' tone, but he ignored it knowing that Phineas has been through a lot these past few days. "We want to keep you safe. You see Phineas-… can I speak with you alone?" Monogram requests. Phineas looks at Ferb and Isabella, and they reluctantly leave the table to get their wounds tended to. "Now listen Phineas, there is a man that is after you, and it's not me. This guy doesn't even want you. He wants a list," Monogram explained. "What's the list about?" Phineas asked curiously. "It has names of people who have traded state secrets. Now, Doofenshmirtz had that list, and your father, Martin Flynn, stole it from him. He wants it back. He has threatened to come after you. If Doofenshmirtz gets to you, he will threaten to kill you if Martin doesn't give him that list," Monogram said "You have no idea how dangerous this world can be Phineas. Everything that you have experienced these few days is just a glimpse behind the curtain." Phineas then thought to himself. _Why would this guy want this list so bad? Wait a minute!_ "Your name is on that list isn't it?" Phineas asked.

Then before Monogram could respond, two of Doofenshmirtz's men shot at the window. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella got away on their bikes, then they called Irving and Albert to pick them up. While they were in the car, Phineas explained what Monogram said. "So, he isn't the bad guy then. We can trust him," Isabella said. "No, we can't because he is after that list as well," Phineas said, "Remember that phone that we found at Martin's apartment? (Isabella and Ferb nod) Well, the list that Doofenshmirtz is after, is on that phone. We have it with us right now." Isabella was shocked and so was Ferb. "Why didn't you give it to him Phineas? Maybe this Doofenshmirtz guy would leave us alone then," Isabella said. "Because Vanessa was right. We can't trust him. His name is on that list, and he wants to take his own name off the list, and plus, no Doofenshmirtz would still be after us," Phineas said. Then a phone rang (the phone from the guy they killed. They took his phone)

"Hello?" Phineas answered.

"_Funny thing about cell phones. You can turn them into trackers and hearing devices"_

"Doofenshmirtz" Phineas said with no anger or fear in his voice.

"_You have something that belongs to me kid. I want it back, and if you refuse, I will track down and kill all your friends, other family, and even your boring teachers. I will also make sure that I kill every friend you have on facebook. Now I know you wouldn't want that to happen to a certain friend and brother of yours."_

"Fine how do you want to do this?"

"_I will give you a time and place, and we will go from there."_

"No, I will pick the time and place. Somewhere public"

"_Very well, what do you have in mind?"_

They talked more, and he hung up. "Phineas? You aren't seriously gonna do this are you? He might kill you," Ferb said. "That's why I am bringing this gun, and you're coming with me Ferb," Phineas replied, "We're gonna kill him before he kills us." Then he turns to Irving. "Irving, I know that you just got those, and you don't want to give them up, but this is serious. Please, I will pay you back somehow," he said. Irving then reached into his pocket and pulled out his two tickets for the pirates game. "What about me?" Ferb asked. Albert reached into his pocket and gave Ferb one of his two tickets. "Never mind," Ferb said.

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Stay tuned for next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys, this may or may not be the last chapter of this. Read and review and enjoy. Still sadly don't own any of the two.**

Phineas and Ferb got pirates jerseys so that they can blend in better. Isabella, Irving, and Albert were in the car waiting. As they checked in with their tickets, Phineas' phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_I want you to get out of there right now Phineas."_

"Martin?"

"_Listen to me Phineas, you and Ferb need to get out of there right now. He will take the list then he will kill you both."_

"I guess we'll have to kill him first"

"_I admire your courage, but it's too dangerous. You need to listen to me. I know I haven't been there for you in all this time, but now I'm trying to be the father you need right now"_

"You had 8 whole years to do that. Now your time is up. It's too late"

He hangs up and it rings again.

"The ticket's on the statue"

"_Good"_

He hangs up again. "I'm scared Ferb,"Phineas said. "I know, I am too bro," Ferb said and they took each other's hand "but we do this together." Phineas nodded and they walked into the stadium. Soon they met up with Doofenshmirtz. **(A/n: it's the second dimension doofenshmirtz not the first) **They sat in their spot. "I thought you only had two tickets kid," Doofenshmirtz said. "That's none of your business," Phineas said as they sat. "Want some popcorn? I hate this game, but I love popcorn," Doofenshmirtz said. They both refused. "You got my list kid?" he asked. "How do I know you won't kill us once we give it to you?" Phineas said. "You don't trust me?" he asked. Then Ferb said "No." Phineas continued from Ferb's reply "You killed our dad and sister." Ferb nodded with a look that could kill if looks could kill. Ever since his dad told him to look after Phineas, he took the role of a big brother even though he was the same age as Phineas. "They weren't _your_ real family kid," Doofenshmirtz replied. "But they were Ferb's real family," Phineas snidely replied, "and Ferb is my brother." "Not biologically he isn't," Doof said. Phineas then reached for the gun he hid under the seat. He was gonna blow this guy's head off. "I could tell you about your real family though. Although I don't know if you'd wanna hear it," Doof said. Phineas got the gun ready to go, but then he put it down. "Tell me," he said calmly. Ferb was not sure about this. "Well, your mother was very stubborn. She wouldn't give out the location of your father," Doof explained. "You killed her," Phineas said. He didn't like sitting here. A ten year old with his ten year old brother and a man that was ready to kill him at any second. Then he remembered that dream he was having all the time. Doofenshmirtz and his real mother! That's who was in the dream. It was a memory! Then the crowd did a standing ovation and he was gonna kill this guy now. Ferb looked at him, but when he reached for the gun…it was gone. "Looking for this?" Doof said as he pointed it at him. Then Phineas knew what he and Ferb needed to do now, RUN. They ran for their lives. Doofenshmirtz chased after them. While they hid, Phineas' phone rang again.

"Martin?"

"_You're alive. That's good. I need you to lure him to the south parking lot."_

"What? If we do that, we're dead meat."

"_If you stay where you are, you're dead for sure. You need to trust me Phineas."_

"Sir, my dad and sister told me that trust needs to be earned," Ferb said into the phone.

"_Ferb, you both are just gonna have to trust me."_

"Why should we?" Phineas asked taking the phone back from Ferb.

"_Because I'm here son"_

They hung up, and Doofenshmirtz found them. They ran for their lives. As Doof saw them on the other side, they jumped down a window leading them away from Doofenshmirtz, but Phineas sprained his ankle. He yelped in pain, then Ferb grabbed him and he limped and ran at the same time. They got to the parking lot, but then Doofenshmirtz called "Stop! Or I shoot you both!" They stop and look at him. He has the gun pointing their way. _Where are you Martin?_ Phineas thought.

**Me: Okay there will be another chapter yay lol. Anyways, hope you are enjoying it and please review thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey guys this will be the last chapter. I think after this I am going to do a crossover. It's a surprise though lol. I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**or **_**Abduction.**_** Read, review and enjoy.**

Phineas and Ferb stood there while Doofenshmirtz held up the gun at them. "You're not as good as your father Phineas!" he said. Phineas was really scared now. Then he thought…_no, I trust him. He is here and ready to save us, but where…wait. While Ferb and I were running, I saw something in the distance. That was Martin! H_e's _here and I know what I need to do._ "You sure about that?" Phineas asked with a smirk. Ferb doesn't know what Phineas is doing, but he smirks as well. Doof looks into the distance and he sees a gun, and Martin. "Martin!" he shouts as he points the gun, but he is shot dead. Phineas and Ferb are now safe. Martin calls again, but before they can answer it, Monogram says "Phineas, I'll take that. So, just like your father huh?" Then more CIA members grab the boys and start to escort them out. Then the main boss comes up and Monogram says "I told you we had the situation under control. I have the list. It's still encrypted, but I can get that out." The boss smirks, for he was expecting this. "You know that's funny. Martin told me you would do just that. You would want to see the encryption and decrypt it, giving you a chance to take your name off the list," he said. "You talked to Martin?" Monogram asked. Then the boss gave the phone and the boss came up to the other agents holding the boys. "Let them go. They're family. (the men let the boys go and they walk off) I'm sorry," he says. Then Monogram is talking to Martin.

"_I'll see you soon"_

"Martin?"

"_Mm hmm, give the phone to my kid Francis"_

He walks over and gives the phone to Phineas. "He wants to speak to you."

"_You're very brave Phineas. Your mother would have been very proud of you. Don't worry, you, Ferb and Isabella don't have to worry about the agency anymore."_

"Is there any way I will ever see you? I want to meet you in person."

"_I would love that more than you can possibly imagine."_

"Where are you?"

"_Right here, watching from a distance, like I always have."_

"I'm just a ten year old kid. I want to meet my dad. Martin?…Dad?"

"_Phineas, I'm your father, always your father, but I will never be your dad. I lost that chance a long time ago."_

"But you're leaving me all lone. Besides Ferb, you're the only family I've got."

"_You'll be alright. You got Ferb, and people that care about you Phineas. You're a tough kid, and you aren't alone. You are never alone. I'm sorry I can't be the dad that you want me to be."_

Phineas thinks he can see his father in the distance, but when a crowd passes by him, he vanishes, leaving him and Ferb in the parking lot. Then Isabella comes by and the three hug knowing that they're safe again. Then Vanessa comes by. "Hey Phineas," she says. "Vanessa? You're alive?" Phineas asked. "Me? What about you guys?" Vanessa said, "Now Phineas, I know nobody could possibly replace Candace and Lawrence as your family, but I was thinking. Maybe you and Ferb could come stay at my place until you're out of high school." Phineas looked at Ferb and he nodded. "Yeah we would like that. Thank you," he says. "Well then, I suppose we should get outta here then," Vanessa said. "Not quite yet," Phineas says as he looks at Isabella. "I'll get him home alright," Isabella said. Ferb and Vanessa chuckled. "Oh I see, well I'll be here waiting," she says. "You coming Ferb?" Phineas offered. Then Ferb followed.

In the empty stadium, Phineas and Isabella are snuggled up next to each other while Ferb is in front of them. "Sorry we missed the game guys," Phineas said. "It's okay Phineas. You can take me to another one," Isabella replied. "Isabella, you know how we were talking on the train about when we were eight, and how I never asked you out? I now know why. It was because I wasn't ready for you yet," Phineas said. "So, I had to wait two years for you to ask me out?" Isabella playfully teased. "Well, you must admit, it was pretty exciting first date huh?" he laughs and Isabella and Ferb laugh too. "Yes, yes it was," Ferb said, "very exciting indeed." Phineas then kissed Isabella a few times and they walked out to Vanessa's car, and she dropped off Isabella, and drove Phineas and Ferb to their new home. Phineas still puzzled whether or not he would ever see Martin in person, but he didn't care because Martin was right. He had friends and even a slight chunk of people he could call family, who cared about him and loved him, and he knew, in fact, he's known all along what it's like…

To be loved

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I just had to put that at the end lol because that's the song in the credits. If you have never heard the song search on youtube "To Be Loved" by Train. Hope you all enjoyed this story. For now<strong>

**iheartphinabella05 is out PEACE**


End file.
